


Baths

by Kalloway



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "You're both covered in blood!"





	Baths

**Author's Note:**

> For 100words, 'Pride'. 
> 
> July 29, 2018.

"You're both covered in blood!"

"Yeah, but it's not our blood," Dee clarified with a grin. "No bullet holes in either of us today."

"We do take pride in our work, after all," Dum added, smiling almost as widely as his twin.

Alice wasn't sure what to say. As always, she was glad they were both safe and that they'd accomplished whatever job they'd needed to, but...

Well, it was inevitable and also, oddly, the third time this week.

Oh... Those devils! They could have just asked.

She tried to keep her tone flat, despite herself. "Guess it's bath time."


End file.
